The Other Woman
by Painter of Dreams
Summary: Nothing is ever simple when Jareth is involved. This time its not Sara who ventures to the Underground. A girl with a mysterious family history. Both of thier lives will change for good or bad niether will know until a mystery is solved.
1. Chapter 1

Years passed but Sarah never forgot Jareth. She tried but he was very unforgettable. She grew up much like all teenagers do but held on the fantasy and magic most lose as adults. She thought she was alone in her unwavering beliefs.

Of course being able to still see the goblins run a round reeking havoc on the human world did help a bit. Sarah never really knew why she could still see them. Whether it was from defeating Jareth or a gift, he had given her despite the outcome.

She saw goblins everywhere. Including her own home. Occasionally she saw a few of the fae but never did Jareth appear to her again. Sarah kept her secret from all. It was the most difficult and tiring thing she had done. Pretending like she didn't see the goblin push the book off the shelf or the fae blow kisses in some young girl's ear.

Life went on like this until she met a woman who would become her closest friend. Jennifer was not like anyone Sarah had ever met. She had the imagination of a child but was mature and strong willed. She was an artist. Sarah knew one that day she could share her secret with her.

"You know Jen, you need to read this book," she handed jen a red leather bound book with gold letters.

"Oh… What's it about?"

"You remember those stories about goblins and such I always told you?"

"Yeah…."

"Well they are not just stories. They are real. I see them all the time."

"Really?!"

"Yeah… see this book. It tells my story. It happened to me once a long time ago. Just read it. You'll understand. And Jen…"

"Yeah?"

"You're the first person I have ever told…"

"Wow"

Jennifer took the book back home after the girls departed company. Of course being the kind of reader she was, Jennifer couldn't put it down until she finished it. Only taking a few hours to read the entire book.

It was amazing. To have that kind of adventure and a king pinning for you. It was the stuff all girls dreamed of. To think Sarah turned it down.

"I don't think I could have turned it down," she mused aloud.

She dialed Sarah's number, "Sarah its Jen. Yeah I read it. It was amazing. WE need to talk about this. Yes I believe you. Not sure but I know your telling the truth. You have tot ell me everything…. Ok… tomorrow then….. Night…"

'Be careful what you wish… Don't say his name…' Those were her warnings before she hung up. Wishes.. They could be tricky. However, what harm could come of a simple wish?

"I wish I could meet this king of Goblins…in my dreams...," she whispered and she slowly drifted off to sleep book still in her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry the first chapter was short. I will try to make them longer. This is my first fanfiction but not my first story. Review please! I'd really like to know if you like my story. Its been with me for years. I am glad I get to share it finally.

"A wish."

"You hear it?"

"Yes… Shssh!"

"Did she say the right words?"

"What words…"

"SHHH!!"

"King knows…. He do what he do.."

"what wish…?"

"good wish…Lots of mischief…"

"Not for us…"

"For dream…."

In the Throne room jumbled and scraggly and dirty and nasty stood several goblins peering into a scrying crystal. They had hear the wish. So had their king. A king who still sat upon his throne one leg dangly over the side.

His pale blue mismatch eyes starring at a girl asleep upon her couch clutching an all to familiar book.

_That damnable book again! How does it keep appearing!_

"You go see girl?"

"Grant wish?"

"No. Not yet. I want to see where she got that book. I think an old friend may be back," Jareth said, still starring into the crystal.

It was not long of a wait for the King of Goblins. Morning came and a knock at Jennifer's door. Startled awake Jennifer ran for the door.

"Sarah! Wow is it this late already?"

"You said 11am…"

"Yes I did….I fell asleep on the couch last night."

"reading the book through again?"

"No …just really tired."

"right…." Eye Jennifer suspiciously, " You didn't make any wishes last night did you?"

"Umm… well… you see… I didn't really mean too…."

"Jen!..."

"Nothing happened.. Really… I wished.. for you know who… to visit in my dream…"

"He no showed??"

"Yep.. not a whisper of feathers or haunting eyes…"

"Oh god you do have a flare for dramatics Jen.."

"Learned from the best!"

"So Sarah… do you still see goblins?"

"Yeah… constantly…."

"like the little guy on my desk?"

"What? You see him too???"

"Yeah…. But only him. Never seen them here in the house before… Once I thought I saw them in the library but thought it was my imagination."

"Unfortunately no… they are very real and like to cause mischief."

Of course the goblin was there to have fun. Only when he realized they were starring right at him did he stop trying to push over Jennifer's book stack. He immediately tried to hide or at least look innocent but to no avail.

The girls laughed but paid him no further heed, " So did you have feeling for him like the book says?"

"Sorta but it was more like a teens crush on a famous person. Something unatainable and dreamy."

"You think he loved you?"

"Perhaps but I was 14."

"Oh… that's young."

"Yeah…but he is somewhat unforgettable. I still think about him once in a while but its nothing more than a fond memory now. He hasn't shown in years. Not since that day."

"I think I would like to meet your Jareth…"

"SHshhh! Don't say his name!!!"

"Why no?"

" Saying his name is just as good as wishing for him. Its like his invitation to show up."

"Oh… well… He's not here… so he must not have heard."

"He heard and if not his goblin did. Hell run and tell him for sure."

"The little guy? Naw he wont… Will you little one?"

The small goblin hadn't moved an inch since the girls has spied him. He tried to pretend to be stone but it hadn't worked. He thought for a moment, "no tell."

"Thank you."

Of course back in the underground Jareth was listening in to everything. Through the noise and chaos he heard his name.

"Quiet you filthy goblins!"

It never took more than the kings voice to still the room. All eyes looked into the crystal. When Sarah again appeared there was a sudden gasp from all the goblins.

"Its her"

"She's back"

"Kingies girl"

"She won"

"She cant come back"

"Who other girl"

The room was full of whispers from the goblins. All curious over Sarah's return and who the new girls was that made the wish. That said his name. Jareth ignored Sarah. His focus was this girl. The girl who dared to wish and dared to say his name. She was different, yet she had the same spirit as Sarah, the same fire. She even had a bit of the fae glow to her aura. Much more than any mere mortal human should.

This golden haired woman intrigued him beyond belief, "Sarah dear who is your friend. Tell me her name."

Beside Jareth appeared the goblin who had been in the girls home, "You there. You were in the room with them. What is the golden haired girls name?

"No tell."

"What!!?"

"Cant..Cant.. s-say. P-P-Promise pr-pre-pretty lady."

"You dare defy me!"

But before Jareth could grab the little goblin he popped back out of the throne room and back into Jennifer's home. He was visible shaken and nearly white from fear.


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Not sure if I mentioned this but…well Most of this is already written. Just have to type it. So updates will come fast as I get it typed up. Hope your enjoying my little story. I am trying to stay with character personalities as best as possible but…since this is many years later and Sarah is older and well who know what Jareth does sometimes…. I have a little free play ___

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Suddenly as he disappeared, the little goblin was back on Jennifer's desk. He had been gone for a short time but both girls were alarmed y his sudden disappearance.

"Oh no. I bet he did tell."

"N-No. No t-t-tell kingie. H-he mad me."

"Did he ask about us?" Sarah wanted to know.

"Y-yes. Me n-no tell."

"That was good of you but your in big trouble now aren't you," Jennifer could see he was shaking, "What's your name?"

"M-me ca-called Stutter."

"My Jareth is so original in his name giving," Sarah's comment dripped with sarcasm.

"Sarah be nice. It's not his fault he has no imagination," Jennifer said with a smirk, "Ok..Hmm.. We need to do something about this. Stay here for now stutter. Ill think of something."

"I hope you have a good plan. You know who is not one to play games. Well he does but not in your favor at least. He is Fae..well I think he is but regardless he has power."

"I doubt he has much power in our world unless you let him. Sarah why do you refuse to say his name? Is it that bad?"

"Yes! His name is like a key. It lets him in. I had almost forgotten him myself until all this. I only see him in my dreams watching me from a crowd."

"Hmm…," she paused in thought, "Off subject. Id like to paint his picture. Kinda feel Creative all of a sudden. You know all this thought of magic and adventures really has got me going."

"Well… I ain't gonna describe him. Why don't you paint what you think he looks like. I'm kinda curious what your imagination has come up with."

"Ok. And while I work Ill find a way to deal with Stutters problem."

"I guess… I'll leave you to it then. Call me if anything or anyone happens."

"Sure thing"

She hugged Sarah good-bye and walked her to the door. Now she needed to help her poor little goblin friend. It was her fault after all that Jareth was mad at him. But what could be done to quell his wrath? She had to think and nothing helped her thing better that to paint.

Jennifer was luckier than most artists. She had her own personal studio. Which was just the spare room of her two-bedroom apartment. All she need do was select the size and shape of canvas to work on her kingly portrait.

"Hmm… He's a king so it must be large. He's got an ego to boot I bet anything. Perhaps a nice oval canvas…." She mused to herself.

It was a slow process. Painting in oil was a pain but it always yielded the best portraits. She started with her background and worked for several hours without stopping. Once she was satisfied she turned to her friend, "Stutter.. You did good. Thank you for keeping you promise."

"W-welcome p-pretty lady."

"I think what needs to be done is simply this. Tell him what he wants to know. But if he so much as tried to hurt you he will have to deal with me personally."

"P-pretty lady n-not scared king?"

"Not one bit my friend."

"No go before he fumes any longer."

"Ok," disappearing without another word.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Once more Stutter popped back into the throne room but at a safer distance from Jareth. Of course Jareth did not miss his return, "You… Come here. Now"

Stutter carefully but slowly walked over to Jareth staying just out of is reach, "Y-You want me?"

"Brave of you to return. Or have you had a change of heart?"

"P-pretty lady.. Sh-she say tell kingie name be Jennifer. Sh-she say no hurt Stutter. She s-say she get mad if do."

"Fascinating. The girl thinks she can give me orders. What is she doing now?"

"P-painting kingie."

"Oh this I must see." Conjuring a crystal in which to spy on Jennifer.

Indeed, she was painting a portrait. But the figure was barely started, though Jareth could already see his own image appearing from the wild hair Jennifer was already adding.

There was something different about this girl. Jareth could feel she had the same spitfire spirit Sarah had but there was something more. Even this girls aura glowed differently than most mortal humans. She had a great connection to the magic of the fae world. Jareth was becoming more and more fascinated with this girl the longer he watched her.

He decided that he would grant her wish, but wanted to wait till she had completed her painting. He knew she had never seen him and was quite curious as to how she would finally portray him. She was obviously not afraid of him. This would indeed be a new game to play.

He watched off and on for several days. Slowly the painting took form. It was strange how accurately she had pictured him. It took the Jennifer a month to finish the painting. Almost the the end of Jareths patience.

"Stutter… Get in here!"

"Y-you call me?"

"Yes. She is nearly done. I want you to give her this," handing stutter a silver hand mirror, "Tell her she may call me using this. If she fears my presence near her."

"k-kingie no hurt her?"

"No. I rather like this girl."

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Jennifer mused over the book she had read, Sarah's story as she painted. It was an intriguing tale. But gave no clues to what Jareth had really wanted when he had said 'Fear me, love me, do as I say'. It was baffling, to be honest. Most would see it as a plea for love but Sarah saw it as a trick. All of this gave her imagination much needed fuel to run wild. She was bursting with ideas for new works. But she had to finish this portrait first. Her goblin king.

She shook her head, she was letting her mind wander to far from her painting. Of course, she still puzzled over the book and its story. Did all those that ran the labyrinth have similar experiences. Did the king use that same line to all? How is it that Sarah and this book share a similar story? She had many question and knew of only one person who could answer them.

"I wonder if he will like my painting," she mused out loud, "I hope I got it right."

Sarah was paranoid about saying his name. Jennifer didn't care. She hoped he would show up sooner or later. She stepped back to survey her work.

"Yes. I think that will do," putting her brush in a cup of paint thinner, "I call this work finished! And about time too. "

It was late evening. Jennifer had been standing at her easel all day. Only now did she realize just how tired she was. She turned to go to her room when she saw Stutter reappear.

"Stutter, your back. Just in time. What do you think of my painting? I finally finished it."

"Kingie! L-look just like."

"really?... Wow… wonder how I managed that?"

"Ki-kingie say give you this and call his name. He speak to y-you."

"Oh? Why not just appear here?"

"H-he s-say you might be scared him. Say s-safer for y-you."

"Well I shall not need it then. He does not Scare me. I shall keep it none the less. It pretty."

"C-call him soon. He impatient."

"After I nap. Im tired. You can tell him that too."

"S-sleep s-sweet lady."

Out he popped again from the room without a second thought. Which suited Jennifer just fine. She didn't bother undressing. Just plopped down on her bed and fell fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Sorry for the delay in posting chapters. I had planned on a chapter a day. But I work 2 jobs and have been very tired. This is gonna be a long one. I can only manage short chapters during the week. So perhaps on weekends Ill post a longer one if possible. _

_I am not a regular writer. But I do write. I am working on a novel now too. Plus I am a professional Artist. So I have many projects. I will finish this…. ____ And to my few reviews THANK YOU, I am so glad you like this. _

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.oO.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.Oo.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"Damn I need to call Sarah first. A nap will just have to wait," she picked up her cell to dial her friend, "Sarah… Yeah it's done… Tonight or tomorrow? Ok see you in a bit."

Jennifer plopped down on her comfy couch she kept in her studio. It seemed only a few minutes but hours passed as she starred into those mismatched eyes. Strange how regal he looked but there was emotion hidden in those mesmerizing eyes. Only a knock at the door finally shook her out of her daze.

"Who is it?"

"Jen it's me… Silly who else would come calling this late?"

"Sorry habit…" She let Sarah in to her apartment.

"So where is it...?"

"In my studio. Follow me."

"You haven't said his name or wished again have you?" Sarah asked

"No…don't worry he hasn't shown either."

"Oh he will. He is just waiting for the best time to make you life hectic."

"I dunno Sarah. Somehow, I get the opposite impression. I don't know why but I do."

"I only knew him from my time in the labyrinth and from a few extra visits I get when I am not careful how I word thing. And on a very rare occasion he chooses to visit my dreams."

They walked into the studio where the portrait was displayed. The room was dimly lit so Jennifer flipped on the track lighting.

"My god... Jennifer that exactly him. How in the world did you know? Right down to his eyes. Though I don't think I ever saw him with that expression."

"I haven't a clue. I read your book and well it just came to me. It's more like he was already in the canvas I just had to let him out. Its how I always paint."

"Well you did a fine job. That is the bane of my life portrayed there."

"Why bane? Aside from dreams visits what has he really done that so bad?"

"It's hard to explain. Sometimes I fell as if he wants something from me. But he never says. I just feel awkward around him. I was 14 when I first met him. Maybe that first impression stayed with me. He was quite menacing and powerful to me then."

"I guess but you 25 now…. Hasn't your age provided a better view on things?" looking at Sarah with a puzzled gaze, "You've changed why cant he. If he was really like that. Perhaps he was just playing a role that you expected. He did say once in the book 'I am tired of living up to your expectations' perhaps that is what he meant?"

Sarah paced as she thought about this, "Maybe but I want nothing from him other that the right and ability to still speak to my friends there."

"Fair enough… Listen…I am beat… care to come by again tomorrow?"

"Sure… Ill call first."

"Great," she hugged Sarah and walked her to the door, "See ya tomorrow."

"And Sarah. For me… Be careful ok."

"I will. I promise."

Jennifer waited a full hour before she again was pacing the floor trying to come up with a safe way to call Jareth to her.

"Hmm... how should I do this? He gave me that mirror…," she looked at the mirror she had left behind on her desk. It looked ordinary enough but gifts from magical realms even in story were never what they seemed. She placed it mirror side down just incase.

A nap. That was all she needed. Just a catnap to ease the weariness she felt. Her head barely hit the pillow before she was fast asleep.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.oO.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.Oo.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Jareth watch Jennifer and Sarah through a crystal he conjured. He still found it odd how these two girls had become friends and never questioned each other over anything said. All was taken at face value.

More and more he was becoming very fascinated by Jennifer. She painted him, without ever seeing him physically. Such an odd occurrence. She was a puzzle worth solving.

Perhaps tonight he would grant her wish and visit her dreams. Of course, the girl needed to sleep first. He had noticed she rarely slept and it was never for long.

"Hmm... she just need a little magical help." He said s he cast a small sleep spell on Jennifer.

Soon she was fast asleep and Jareth was already in her min invadign her dreams.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.oO.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.Oo.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Everything glittered and sparkled. The room was dressed up for a fancy event, a ball she thought. But she wasn't dressed for a ball. She felt out of place in her jeans covered in paint. Jennifer hadn't even a clue how she had arrived in such an elegant place.

She walked down a long hall of mirrors and chandeliers draped in silver fabric. She looked to her side in a mirror. But gazing back was no one she recognized readily. Jennifer walked slowly up to the mirror. It was herself reflected back but she was not wearing her painter's jeans. Instead, she wore a lovely gown of navy blue velvet with white sating trim. It was fitted quite snug but hung in a very full skirt about her waist. The neckline plunged almost too low for her comfort and had delicate drop sleeves. Her hair was hanging loose in soft spiral curls down her back and pinned slightly up at her temples with silver ribbons and glittery gems. This was her dream gown. How had she ended up wearing it?

"Strange…Am I dreaming? I must be."

She continued to wander down the halls view all she could in rooms that shot off from the main hall. But she found no one else. Faintly she heard and orchestra playing a familiar waltz.

She followed the music to a grand room. Where she finally found other guest of the ball, "why does this seem familiar?"

AS she entered the room, all activity stopped. The laughter died, the music ended. Slowly the crowd parted to allow a single man to step through. Jennifer knew who this was. She had seen him. Painted him. Those eyes belonged to only one man.

"You're him aren't you?"

"Indeed. You did wish to meet me in your dreams did you not?"

"I did. I don't deny it. But it has been a while. I just assumed you didn't grant wishes to just anyone."

"Normally I do not. But I made an exception in you r case. As to the wait. I wanted to see your painting complete first," he held out his hand, "shall we dance?"


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: I am so pleased to see that I am getting favorable reviews. So here's a surprise another chapter ready to go! I hope that I have caught all my spelling errors. I do not have a beta reader so if you see a booboo please let me know ____ Enjoy!_

_Oh yeah I guess I need to say a disclaimer…_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own the story of Labyrinth nor any of the characters. However, the character of Jennifer is my own creation. _

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.oO.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.Oo.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"Please Dance with me," still holding his hand out to her.

Jennifer did not hesitate further after seeing the soft smile on his face.

"So. I assume you approved of my painting then?"

"Hmm... Yes quite. You do have a talent. But how were you able to paint me. I know you have not seen my face before this day." Jareth twirled her and took her into a dip bringing his lips close to her neck.

"Images just come to me. Sometimes they are already in the canvas waiting to be brought out. Your face just popped in my head. It seemed right," Jennifer said trying to keep her and on the dance and not on where Jareth lips were hovering.

"Interesting," smirking slightly. He knew what effect he was having on her. To prove matter he brushed his lips past her ear just be for he spun her out to another twirl and brought her back to him closer than before.

"What I find interesting, Jareth, is that you seems to like seducing women with pretty dresses and extravagant balls," knowing all the trick he was trying to do were to get a reaction out of her. Jennifer was not going to let him see how he affected her. What woman could resist this man?

"My dear. This is your dream remember. I just merely brought out your most favorite and deepest wishes. Strangely to me though Sarah and you are very alike in some ways."

They continued dancing around the ballroom unaware of all the other dancers who gave way to them, "May I ask one more question?"

"Only if you dance with me a little longer," Pulling her closer.

"Why do you seem so different to me than what Sarah has old me about you and what I read in the book?"

"That book is a nuisance. I have yet to find out who wrote it. But as to Sarah… She was younger then and did not understand I was merely playing a role she expected of me based off that damnable book she read."

"She saw you as the villain…."

"Yes. She did not understand what I was offering her then, though I think it has worked out in both of our favors."

Eyebrow raised, "and do tell how is it favorable?"

"Truthfully… I thought I was in love. But it seems I have much to learn about the ways of love and its levels."

"So you still love her but not the 'be together forever' kind of love more like 'love you like a sister'?"

"When you put it like that. Yes. She is mortal. I doubt that even now she would give up everything to come to the underground."

"Such a romantic idea though…." She whispered to herself.

Jareth smiled down at her. This girl was mesmerizing and enchanting. He could have danced with her forever but he knew the night was drawing to an end. They danced close together a slow waltz. Jennifer followed his lead around the floor just enjoying the magic of the moment. AS the music faded out Jareth leaned down to lay a feather soft kiss on her lips and quickly spun her into a twirl.

Before she could respond in any manor, she awoke to her alarm buzzing nosily at her.

"Damn stupid alarm clock!"

Frustrated beyond belief but excited too, Jennifer grabbed her cell to call Sarah before the nights dream faded.

"Sarah…. Guess what. …. Yeah he did… No Ill tell you when you get here.. Ok lunch is fine… later," Jennifer laid her phone back on the table and absently rubbed her lips.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.oO.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.Oo.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

What a shame she had to wake up. He was having fun teasing her through out the dance. Jareth was slowly coming to the realization he was falling for this golden haired beauty. She didn't say it in words but in her eyes he could see Jennifer was feeling the same.

Jareth's only worry was that Sarah and that same look when danced with her. He had only to play this one right. Jennifer may come to him willingly. But all in due time. He was more interested in seeing what the girl was up to after their little dream rendezvous.

"I wonder how Sarah feels about my little trip last night?" he mused out loud.

Jareth conjured a crystal to peer in on Jennifer. She had just woken up and he could see she had a slightly frustrated look but she also appeared to be content. She was calling someone, probably Sarah, he thought.

When she hung up her phone, he was greatly amused to see her run her fingers across her lips. She was remembering the kiss. Fondly it seemed.

"Didymus!" Jareth bellowed.

In the distant halls of the castle one could hear barking growing ever loudly down the corridors. Around the last corner came a familiar sheep dog with a fox knight perched upon his back. He came running full pelt into the throne room barely able to stop in from of Jareth.

"Didymus. Must you always enter my throne room in that manner?"

"I apologize sire. Ambrosious heard your call. He was too excited to help himself, he bowed slightly. "you requested my presence?"

"Yes. I need to find out all you can about this girl," conjuring a crystal with Jennifer's image, "Find all you can about her and her family."

"Yes sire. May I inquire as to the purpose of this?"

"No… But I am feeling generous. She intrigues me. She knew my face before we ever met. She painted me picture perfect. Besides the fact she does produce a fae like aura."

Yes sire." He mounted his stead and bound out of the room on his mission.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.oO.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.Oo.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

_AN: Sorry.. Gonna leave ya hanging again ____ Cant help it and time didn't allow me to type more… there's more no worries…._


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: Someone mentioned that the last chapter might have moved a bit too fast. Sorry bout that. But something's needed to happen. I promise I won't rush it again. Or at least I will try really hard. I'm sorry also for the lag in updates. I was busy with art projects and didn't have time to write. Keep reviewing!!! Love to hear that you like or even dislike the story._

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.oO.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.Oo.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

When Sarah arrived, Jennifer was absolutely buzzing to spill the details of her dreamtime rendezvous. It was hard to concentrate on the actually time line. She was almost afraid to mention the kiss. A kiss that still lingered on her lips.

"So. Jen. Did he kiss you?"

Startled out of her half daydream, "Well... Not until it was almost he end of the dream. It was a quick kiss. Nothing deep and lingering, but it did leave an impression upon me."

"So no seducing?"

"Nope. We talked and danced. He was charming though."  
"He does like to use the ball room and a pretty dress though doesn't he."

"I asked him about that. He said it was not within his power to create the dream. Only to enhance and guide what the dreamer already wanted."

"Jen you really need to be careful what you wish for around him. And be careful what you say. He may use it against you one day."

"I doubt he has any malicious intent towards me."

"Do you want to live in the underground?"

"The thought has crossed my mind several times. I mean there really isn't anyone here for me besides you. I wouldn't mind living in a world where my art isn't just a dreamers fancy."

"Can you really trust what he says? I wonder what he's up to right now? Perhaps spying on us and our conversation. You know he can do that?"

"What? How?" Jennifer asked a little surprised by the knowledge.

"He uses his magic. The crystals. He can look in on anyone he wants."

"I'm not sure why but something in his eyes makes me believe what he says. Its hard to explain."

"Well with Him you never really can tell what his intentions are," shaking her head at Jennifer, "I think your falling for him."

"I am not falling for him. I think I am just as intrigued by him as he is apparently with me. Getting back on topic here why would he use his crystals spy on us…"

"He'd only look in on someone he's interested in. Like you or me. But we can find out if you like."

"How," Jennifer asked, her curiosity growing.

"Ill need a mirror."

"Oh I have one in my studio. Follow me," she got up and lead Sarah to her studio.

Jennifer had a full-length mirror in her studio for time when she needed to use herself as a model to reference a specific pose for one of her many art project for her job. She usually kept it covered though. So the light wouldn't reflect off it and interfere with her work.

"Sarah why do you need a mirror?"

"You'll see. Your about to meet a good friend of mine. Sir Didymus. I need you." Sarah spoke to the mirror. The mirror rippled to life and slowly fox dressed as a knight appeared in the mirror.

"You called my lady? So good to see you again." He said with a smile.

"Yes I called. I have a question for you. One you may not like or even want to answer because of who it pertains to. But I need to know what Jareth has been up to lately."

"Hmm... Well as of late, he is mighty preoccupied with a new girl. Much to your relief I would assume."

"Perhaps it might have been but I think he's got his attention set on my friend here," she waved her hand towards Jennifer, 'he has already appeared in one of her dreams."

Didymus bowed to Jennifer, "My lady. Yes, he is very interested in you. Why today alone he has bequeath me with a mission to discover your origins and your family history. He is quite taken with you."

"That's rather strange behavior for him isn't it," Sarah asked.

"A bit, yes but not with out its merit. I believe his intentions are honorable my lady…Umm what is your name?"

"Its Jennifer. Why do you think he has honorable intentions?"

"He believes you maybe part fae. And with his interest in you there is perhaps more to it that a mere infatuation."

"Didymus…. When you discover anything about my parents. Could you come to tell me? I never knew them."

"Woooh.. Wait a minute… did you say fae," dumb founded by the information Sarah was stumbling to get eh sentence out, "how is that possible?"

"I do not know. But I will find out. When I know I shall return. Until then my Ladies." Sir Didymus bowed and the mirror rippled once again showing a reflection.

So much information in such a little conversation. Both girls were trying to process what it all could mean. Neither really new what to expect next but it would be a most interesting time for sure.

"Sarah… Your not mad at me are you?"

"Why in the world would I be mad at you? That is a very silly idea."

"Well it seems that the goblin king is no longer perusing you… I though you might be mad since it seemed that once upon a time you felt for him as he seemed to feel for you."

"Sweetie. That was ages ago. I no longer feel that way. It was as I said before, a teenagers fancy in a 'Bad boy'. If he is truly having feelings for you and you feel the same in return then by all means go for it."

"I don't know how I feel. I am in shock that he think I am part fae and that he is trying to discover my past."

"Besides what Jareth and I had was not much more that a dream. It could well be possible what Didymus says is true. It would not be the first time a fae has chosen to live with the mortals."

Jennifer hugged Sarah, not just one of those best friends kind of hugs but a mighty all your heart and soul thank you kind of hugs. She wasn't sure about anything now. Since Jennifer had grown up in foster home all her life that prospect of being special and finally knowing what happened to her parents excited and scared her at the same time.

"I don't know where this will for but I feel like I should not turn down an opportunity of a lifetime here. My life albeit dull has had it moments but lately I have been running low on spirit. Maybe finally knowing who I am and where I came from will settle all this uncertainty in my life."

"Jen perhaps you should call him now and discuss this matter with him. Might do you and him some good to talk about all this and maybe perhaps it will do you some good to soak up a pure fantasy realm for a while."

"No I will wait. He can come to me. Its too soon to make any kind of move like that. I will give it another month. I am not ready for all this any way."

"Ok. Well.. I hate to do this but I need to get going. Back to my life. Listen though …c all me if you need anything. Ill be here if you do."

"thanks Sarah."

After Sarah left, Jennifer stared at her last painting. Jareth seemed to stare right back at her. It was odd the life in that painting. Nothing she had done recently had the fire and spirit in it like that one. It gave her inspiration. She needed to paint another. This one would have two subject. It would be of her and Jareth dancing in the ballroom of her dream.

She would paint them in a mid dance step as Jareth would sweep her to the left in the waltz just barely showing both of their faces. But enough to see the longing on her face and the mask of the goblin king falling away to reveal his own longing for the girl in his arms. It was a romantic piece.

It would take Jennifer another month to complete this painting. During that time she was sure she felt eyes upon her, but when she looked away from her canvas she saw no one in the room. Jennifer knew it was Jareth, peeking in on her.


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: Thank you for the reviews. Seeing people say they want more keeps me motivated to keep writing. Yes there is more… Lots more to come for those that keep asking. I am far from done. Pretty soon we will get to the conflict that all good stories have. And I am about to throw you for a loop… I warned ya ___

_Disclaimer: Like we didn't already know but I don't own the labyrinth. Only the character of Jennifer._

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.oO.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.Oo.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

In her studio lay several canvas's untouched and many more with similar scenes of a ballroom painted. A king and his princess dancing in a crystal room with silver draperies sparkling under candle light.

Jennifer couldn't help but paint it. She kept painting it over and over again trying to get it just right. She recalled the details of her dream, vivid and crisp. Unlike her other dreams, which faded the moment, she awoke.

She recalled the sapphire blue of her gown, which matched the long tails coat Jareth, had worn adorned with sparkling gems at the shoulders. The way her had had been put up with gems and silver ribbons.

She painted them always mid dance step, twirling to one side to show their faces. Mirroring each other's long and desire. Jennifer had painted four canvases. Each showing a slightly different pose. Almost like a still from a movie.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.oO.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.Oo.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

The fox knight spent many days scouring through all the books in the records hall. Here was where all mortals' lives were recorded. Especially those with connections to the fae.

Sir Didymus was on the volume pertaining to lost fae children. Not really thinking he would find her within its pages but he was nothing but thorough when he was given a mission.

He flipped though the pages when something had caught his eye. A story of a long lost daughter of the Seelie courts high King. She had run away from an arranged marriage. This happened seven centuries ago in the underground. It continued saying that she had fled to the aboveground, the humans world. She had apparently given up her immortality to live among them. For it was her immortality that made her easy to find by means of magic.

The book had her entire lineage mapped out. She had apparently wed a mortal man and had several children, all girls. In fact, not one male was born to her line.

"How odd. No male heirs…must be something to do with her being fae," Didymus mused…

Didymus scanned through the long list of names on the family tree listed. The last name was what he was half hoping to find. There was Jennifer's name and birth date. She was apparently the last of her lineage. For all the other listed also had death dates next to their names and quite a few with unknown listed.

"The king will want to know about this. Quite interesting and perplexing!"

Didymus read on trying to discover what had happened to Jennifer's parents. Strangely only her mothers name was listed. No father, that made no sense he thought.

The story only continued to say that with each generation the girls retained some of the fae magic that their mother had passed on. Even though it became more and more diluted with each generation. It was still strong despite the mixing of mortal and fae blood. The book said nothing more as it had caught up to Jennifer's life.

"The king must know of this," he hurried out of the hall, "Ambrosious!"

The sheep dog came bounding around the corner skittering to a stop. Didymus wasted no time in returning to the castle. In his haste he ran straight into the throne room was again coming to a screeching halt in from of the king.

"This had better be good Didymus. I did not summon you," Jareth said with a scowl.

"Yes sire it is. I have news. I have discovered the linage of the human girl you asked me to find out about."

"well.. out with it!"

"She is a decedent of Ailean high king of the Seelie court nearly even centuries ago."

"I am sure you will tell me how this is possible."

"She fled an arranged marriage. According to the records book she gave up her fae immortality to live among the humans. It was the only way for her to escape magical detection from her father."

"Hmm... fascinating. Continue."

"She eventually did marry a human but all children through her lineage were girls. No male heirs were ever born," pausing for breath, "Jennifer is the last living member of that family line. All others have died under strange circumstances or have disappeared."

"Sire you realize she is still legitimate heir to the throne of the Seelie courts."

"Yes. I know. But he Seelie courts have not had a legitimate hier in centuries because she had disappeared. She was eldest of two children and her brother died before taking the throne or producing hi sown heir."

"Sire… perhaps the disappearance of her family has something to do with this?"

"Perhaps. I want to you to go to the Seelie court and find out what has been happening and see if there is in fact a connection to Jennifer in any manner."

"Yes sire. I must warn you that this endeavor may take longer to complete since the Seelie court is far from your lands."

Contemplating this problem Jareth stroked his chin, deep in thought. With a quick snap of his fingers he conjured a crystal, "This will help," he threw it at Didymus, "Speak your destination and it will take you there instantly."

"I shall return in due haste," he rode out of the throne room.

"What an interesting turn of events. She is fae. I wonder how she will take this news."

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.oO.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.Oo.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

_Sorry its shorter than usual. Long day at work and Im kinda tired. Look for a double update later this week._


	8. Chapter 8

_AN: sorry for the delay in updating. I have been fairly busy with work and getting my artwork finished. I know I promised a double update but something have gotten in the way. I usually write this while at work when there's nothing to do but my boss has seen to it that I cannot have my notebook to write in. So I have had to put my inspirations for the story on hold. Updates will be slower for a bit. But fear not… there is more to come…._

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.oO.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.Oo.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Tink, Tink, Tink, was the sound heard through her apartment. The sound growing ever louder and more persistent until Jennifer finally woke up. Still groggy, she barely registered the odd noise.

"What is that?" She threw the covers back and started hunting for the strange sound. The closer she got to her studio the louder it got. She could also hear a muffled voice. Jennifer cupped her ear trying to find the noise, which eventually led her to her mirror in the studio. She threw back the cover, letting fall to the ground.

"My lady Jennifer. I have been calling for you."  
"I'm sorry Sir Didymus I hadn't heard you and I was dead asleep. What did you need?"

"My lady I have news. But I fear I should not tell you. I do believe his majesty would like to be the one to break the news to you."

"Oh please. Tell me. I promise to act surprised when he tells me."

"So be it. You'll want to sit down my lady. This is going to be a shock."

Jennifer took a seat at her drawing table stool, "Alright I am sitting. "

Sir Didymus took a deep breath, "You are a direct descendent of the high king Ailean of the Seelie court."

Even though she was sitting, Didymus watched as Jennifer fell off her stool, "My lady are you ok?"

"Yes. I am fine. Shocked and stunned and somewhat reassured all at the same time," she reseated herself, "I am guessing there's more to it than that. The look on your face says it all."

"Quite so my lady. Ling Ailean was high king seven centuries ago. It is his daughter who started your family line. She was due to marry but fled to your realm. It was an arranged marriage."

"Hmm… ok Didymus...Spill the rest… your still holding back."

"I'm sorry Lady Jennifer but this is going to be even more of a shock. Perhaps you should sit upon the floor lest you fall down again?"

"I'll be fine. What's the rest of the story?"

"She did end up marrying a mortal man. But in doing so she had to give up her fae immortality. This also helped her hide from her father. He could only find her through magic from the magic she had but when she became mortal she be came invisible to any of his searches."

"Didymus…. Who was she supposed to marry?"

"It is better you do not know just yet."

"Didymus. Please tell me. I can handle it. I promise."

"No I am sorry I cannot tell you yet. I will finish your family story though. Alyssa was her name. She gave birth to a daughter and from her children on only daughters were ever born."

"Odd. Do you know why?"

"Unfortunately, no. My lady, there is one more thing. You are the last living member of your family. All of your kin have either disappeared or died in very peculiar circumstances."

"I'm the last? My mom, my dad both gone too?"

"We have records of your mother but not your father. He name is missing n our records. I fear someone is eliminating your line. You are heir to the throne you realize. The court has been without a legitimate heir for centuries. Alyssa's brother died without leaving an heir."

"Didymus," Jennifer said in a whisper sadden by all of this, 'what was my mothers name?"

"Loriana."

"Thank you for telling me all this. I need some time to think."

"As you wish. I have another mission to attend to. The king is in a hurry to solve this problem. Remember to act surprised or better shocked when he tells you."

"Don't worry I wont forget," she smiled weakly at him.

Long after the mirror image faded to be replaced by her own, Jennifer was still sitting on her stool unable to move. The shock of all that was said finally sinking in. It all made sense. Her whole life she felt different. Never fitting in. always getting odd looks from people. She looked at her own reflection, "I am different."

She had always been told how her blue eyes sparkled like no others and her hair glistened even in the rain. Perhaps these were fae characteristics she inherited. She wondered what else she inherited from her fae ancestor.

The sound of her cell phone ringing broke her out of her thoughts, "Hello?"

"Jennifer ...it's me Sarah…. You ok? Didymus stopped by my mirror. Said I should check on you. You ok?"

"Sorta. I found out about my family," Jennifer explained the whole story to Sarah.

"Wow. I guess it explains a lot about you doesn't it. So your royalty. Kinda cool."

"Sarah this is serious. My family is all gone. I have a hard decision to make here. I think I need to visit the underground and find out the answers."

"Jen is that wise. I mean what if someone is eliminating your family? Sounds to me like someone is mad they cannot be king."

"I cant just sit around here and wait for it to happen to me. Listen I will come back. At least to say good bye. But I will be back ok. Only problem is how do I get there without letting you know who find out Didymus told me?"

"Don't worry about Didymus. _He_ needs him too much to do anything horrible. Just call _him_ and get there. It needs to be done."

"Alright. Thanks Sarah," she hung up her phone, walked to her bedroom and rummaged through her closet. She was searching for the one dress she knew she could wear in the underground and look like she belonged. It was a simple ice blue velvet gown with Celtic embroidery along the neck line. It had a matching belt that hung in a 'v' style with silver cords hanging from it. The sleeves were short with matching silver cords wrapped at her upper arms and sheer sleeve drops that dangled behind her.

"Cant get anymore regal than this," she said mostly to herself. Jennifer braided her hair in a few simple temple braids that connected at the back of her head into one single long braid. She looked the part of a princess at least.

On her desk was the silver mirror stutter gave her, "here goes nothing. Jareth king of the goblins I wish to speak with you."

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.oO.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.Oo.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

_Its short I know but there's more… _

_Just ask the 2 ladies behind me. And one arrogant king… they kinda won't let me take a break too long. ___


	9. Chapter 9

_AN: I want to apologize for the Looooong break between chapters. A lot has been going on in my life. I got sick and started a new job where I was working 3 jobs. Things are under control now. So here's the next chapter in our story._

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.oO.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.Oo.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Jareth sat upon his throne contemplating the news of Jennifer's lineage. Surely when she learns of this, she will want to return to the underground. She was fae, if only a little. But her aura was stronger than is should be for someone possessing only a tiniest bit of fae blood. There must be another relative in her line that is fae.

Jareth made a small gesture that made the book containing Jennifer's lineage appear.

"There must be a way to find the fae blood in her family," he said contemplative.

He sat and thought for several minutes until he came upon the answer. With a sly gleam in his eye, he waved his hand and another crystal appeared.

"I can use this to look at the faces of each one to see if there is a fae aura present. Even though they are deceased, it should still give me their auras from when they lived.

Jareth spent several hours going through each of the members of Jennifer's family.

"This is useless. There has to be a better way," he thought for a bit and suddenly he yelled out, "I am so daft. Why didn't I think of this sooner!"

He conjured another crystal. This one would glow red when it passed over or near any name or near any person who had fae blood.

Once again, he continued his search through the book. This time he could go one page at a time instead of one name at a time. He had little success this way. The only names that glowed red where that of Jennifer's mother and Jennifer herself.

"It must be her father that is the fae blood. How strange that we do not know who he is. There must be some spell concealing his identity."

Suddenly a crystal appeared in front of Jareth, floating at eye level. With a strange echoing voice through the crystal was Jennifer's voice.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.oO.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.Oo.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

On her desk was the silver mirror stutter gave her, "here goes nothing. Jareth king of the goblins I wish to speak with you."

Jareth heard Jennifer's call. In a flash of glitter, Jareth now stood behind Jennifer.

"You called me?" he spoke with a slightly mischievous smile, "I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to call upon me."

"We need to talk. Sir Didymus has told me the truth of who I am."

"I suspected he would tell you."

"Please don't be angry with him."

"No I am not angry. He did save me the trouble of telling you all of that. This also gave me time to find other useful information about your family."

"I wish to go to the underground. I want to meet my family."

"There is something else you should know that Didymus would not have known."

"Oh," she asked curious.

"Yes. As you are aware, you are half fae. Being so, once you cross to the underground you won't be able to return. Your fae side will become whole."

"I see. Are you sure that this will happen even though my fae heritage is so diluted?"

"No. I am not positive but it is a possibility. One that you need to weigh in your decision to cross."

"Jareth this is a risk I am willing to take. I am ready to go when you are."

"Yes I see that you are. You do look the part," Jareth paused in thought for a moment, "Jennifer, there is one thing I must tell you. I have discovered that someone is trying to destroy your family line. I don't know who yet but I think why you visit in the underground you should stay in my castle."

"Very well. So long as you don't have any ideas about my staying there other than as a guest. From what I understand I am to be high queen."

"Yes you are but you will have to prove your lineage and become full fae first. If the trip underground does not change you it will have to be done in a special ritual."

"We shall deal with this when we need to. First things first, we must find what family I have left in the underground if any.

"AS you wish," he took Jennifer's hand and with a slight gesture of his own, they disappeared in a puff of glitter.


	10. Chapter 10

_AN: Sorry the last chapter was short. This one will be short too. I haven't had much time to write. I am always teaching and I do try to write during down time or when the students are testing. Hopefully this will tide you over a bit. I am still working out some of the plot details. Also… The more reviews I get the faster I may get this uploaded. I get very discouraged if I see no one is even reading my story._

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.oO.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.Oo.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"We shall deal with this when we need to. First things first, we must find what family I have left in the underground if any.

"AS you wish," he took Jennifer's hand and with a slight gesture of his own, they disappeared in a puff of glitter.

Jareth and Jennifer arrived in the goblin castle with a puff of glitter that quickly dissipated. Jennifer looked around the throne room, it was empty and quiet. She was relieved. She was not looking forward to her first meeting with the goblins. Sara had enough horror stories of their antics to make her leery of their kind.

"I will have a room prepared for you. I do insist that you stay here in my castle. For safety sake of course."

"Of course. I do want to thank you. You have gone far beyond to help me. Though I am curious why a king would concern himself with someone like me. Even before you found out I am heir to the high court."

"My dear. How shall I put this…. You fascinate me. Unlike any human, I have met. I only seek to satisfy my own curiosity. But now it's another case all together. One thing at a time my dear."

"I see. I shall have to keep that in mind. Now that I am here in the underground, I think I should like to learn more about the land before I go seek out any remaining distant family and the high court to settle matter," Jennifer fidgeted a bit nervously. Jareth hadn't stopped staring at her. His eyes were hard to look away from like pool of deep azure and emerald waters.

"Would you mind if I had your room in my wing of the castle? I feel it would be safer for you since you are in a bit of danger still. At lest until I find the culprit who has been eliminating your family. I am sure it's another fae."

Jennifer thought for a moment, the prospect of being near his bedchamber was a bit daunting and exciting at the same time but he was right. Being safe and alive when she finally decided whether she wanted to that her rightful place would be a rather good idea, "Yes that will be fine. It is a good idea and I trust you can be a gentleman about the arrangement."

"You have my word as a king."

Jennifer couldn't help but think that his word would mean little in this matter down the road. But she had little choice since she had no relations to speak of her in this wild unknown land of magic. Jennifer was at the kings mercy and hoped the he would be a generous sort rather than cruel.

"Would you care for a tour of the castle before dinner?"

"That would be lovely."

Jareth held out his hand for her. Reluctantly and nervously she took it and was lead out of the throne room. They took the long way through the castle. Past the main dining hall through the crystal ball room, the same one she had seen in her dream. Into the main court yard and to the loveliest garden she had seen in her life.

Jareth only smiled at the expression of awe Jennifer had on her face as the came into view of the roses. Every rose imaginable and some not so imaginable were growing in every pot and garden bed. She approached one set of roses, they immediately turned from a dull black to a brilliant blue.

"These are beautiful. I've never seen roses change colors before."

"They are what you would call mood roses. Blue is the color of happiness. The flowers change to the mood of the closest viewer. In this case you."

"How wonderful. Are they natural flowers or created by magic?"

"They are natural. We have many peculiar plants here. Some beautiful and serene. Some that can be deadly," Jareth leaned down to pick just the right rose. He wandered past several bushes until he finally spotted just he right bloom. Perfect and barely opened bud.

Jennifer was too busy wandering around the garden looking at the other strange roses that grew in this vast garden.

"Jennifer… I want you to have this rose. It will never whither and will always be colored to your mood."

"thank you. I hope it will always be blue."

"I hope that it will to but there are other colors that you should hope for. Such as red."

Jareth didn't miss the slight color flutter as he pinned the rose to her dress, "Shall we head back to the castle for dinner?"

"That sounds lovely. However, I do need to contact a friend. Can you give me a moment alone?"  
"Yes. I will wait for you at the staircase. I assume you have a way to contact your friend?"

"Yes. I still have the mirror."

"Very well. Please give my regards to Sara."

Without a further word Jareth vanished in a fluttering of glitter. Jennifer had no idea how Jareth knew she was going to call Sara. It didn't matter too much. She had far to much to worry about.


	11. Chapter 11

Jennifer wasted no more time in retrieving the mirror Jareth had given her,"Sara Williams I wish to speak with you."

Moments passed that seemed like forever until Sara's image finally appeared, "Jennifer!"

"Hello Sara. I wanted to let you know I am here with Jareth and I am safe. Nothing horrible to report. In fact Jareth has been wonderful to me."

"Don't let his charm fool you."

"Sara. Must we rehash this same subject again. We have been over this. Besides. This is where I belong. I'm beginning to feel it more and more."

"I know. I just want to you to be careful. Not just with Jareth but with everything there. It is a land of wild magic. Jareth may have it under control but it is in no way tamed."

"Sara I will be careful. Have no worries there," she was wondering why she had the urge to defend Jareth, "I am not worried about Jareth. So you shouldn't be either. I can't talk long. He's waiting for me."

"Alright. Let me know how it goes when you visit the high court."

"I will. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For helping me find who I am," Jennifer waved good-bye and put the mirror back in her dress pocket.

Nearly at half a run she went through the small garden maze to catch up with Jareth who was waiting patiently at the steps. He was sitting against one of the stone lion statues that framed the stairs to the castle. Even sitting on the stairs he managed to look regal.

"ah. Jennifer. Settle everything?"

"To an extent," something dark caught her eye. It was in the sky swooping down in a steep dive right for her. In the single heart beat it took for her to realize what was happening, Jareth grabbed her throwing her aside under a willow tree. In the same beat he was in the air, not as the white owl but another bird. Fierce and glowing red. The attacker had no chance against the rage the seeped from Jareth. He looked like a phoenix rising for its prey. The attacker had no chance. In a single sweep of his massive wings it was incinerated.

Shocked from both Jareth pushing her to safety and shock of seeing him transform into such a fierce creature, she was unsure how to react. Jennifer tried to stand but realized she must have hit her head, she became very dizzy the moment she was on her feet. She tittered like a top slowing down. Had Jareth not come to her side she would have fallen back to the ground.

"thank you," she whispered fainting into his arms.

Jareth with Jennifer in his arms disappeared in a flash of glitter. He reappeared in his own bedchamber.

"I know you'll be cross with me for this but you'll be much safer here. That thing nearly got you. Powerful magic is at work. Especially for it to get that close without me sensing it."

He laid her carefully in his bed. However, he didn't dare undress her. Carefully he pulled the soft velvet comforter over her. She smiled softly in her dazed sleep. Jareth couldn't take his eyes off this sleeping princess. He had to remind himself she was not his to claim. He couldn't have one who was destined to be high queen. It was his honor and his duty to protect her. However, falling in love was not to be.

Jareth was unable to sleep. Partly from his warring emotions and partly from his frustration over the attack. Why hadn't he sensed the errant magic in his kingdom? Through the night he sat and watch over his sleeping princess. She stirred once or twice as if having a nightmare. Jennifer settled into a peaceful slumber when Jareth sate beside her softly stroking her arm.

In the morning Jennifer awoke to find Jareth still sitting next to her in bed. One arm over her protectively. She tried to wiggle out frm under him with out waking him. Her slight movement brought his eyes wide open.

"Did you sleep like that all night?"

"It seems so. Are you feeling better?"

"Aside from a slight headache from the bump I got yesterday. Yes I am better."

"Sorry about that knock to your head. Sometimes I react to quickly but this instance I had to. You were in danger. What ever that was would have killed you had it managed to touch you."

"So you don't know what it was either?"

"Not completely. It was some kind of magic spell. But one I have not seen used," he paused for a moment, "why don't we try to forget that unfortunate incident ad have a pleasant day. Let me worry about all that."

"I can try…." Looking around, "Umm Jareth… whose room am I in?"

"Mine. It was safer to bring you here after you fainted. I have barriers to protect this room. Yours had not been protected as of yet."

"Well … would you show me to my room so I may bath and get fresh cloths?"

"Yes…. Also I took the liberty of getting some clothing sent to your room. Things suitable for a high queen. Plus a few thing you can wear that are simple and comfortable."

"Thanks." She said flipping back the covers of the bed.

Jareth stood holding his hand out for her. Jennifer's room just happened to be exactly the next door down. It was spacious and furnished in deep blues. She even had her own balcony.

"The dressing room is through that door on the left and the bath is to the right. I shall leave you to it. Pull this cord if you need anything. Posey will see to it and show you to the dining hall for breakfast."

Without thinking about it, and since it seemed right since he did save her life yesterday. Jennifer leaned up and kissed Jareth cheek. Only Jareth noticed the shimmering of her rose from blue to red in that quick moment.

He left through the door instead of his usual glittery disappearances. Jennifer's first thought was to check out the dresses Jareth had picked out for her. Gowns in all shades of blue and burgundy lined one wall of the closet. The other side held day dresses and other everyday type clothes including pants and blouses. In between the sides was a chest of draws. To Jennifer's amazement and girlish glee, it held jewelry of the most sparkling kind. Diamond, sapphires, and rubies all with their own matching tiaras.

"Wow," was all she could muster in the presence of such beauty. She selected a burgundy satin gown with black flowers embroidered along the collar and hemline. She also picked out jewelry that would match it.

Jennifer laid it all out on the bed and headed straight for the bath. To her amusement, the tube filled magically with warm water when she opened the door.

"Now that's service. Instant bath!" she said to herself amused.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.oO.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.Oo.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

_hope this is a bit better length :) Thank you for the few reviews last chapter got. Sorry for its slow pace but I had to set up a few things for the rest of the story. I will write more soon._

_I have half of another chapter written and now we are getting to the good stuff…..His highness wont quit bugging me until I finish his story anyways. Hes eager to see where his new interest goes… ___

_The story I wrote has changed as I type it up… seems like you know whois influencing me again…. No wonder I write at school…hes seems not to like teenagers much LOL_

_Now can someone please convince him to let me be and write MY story? Did I ever mention my name is Jennifer? _


	12. Chapter 12

Jareth left Jennifer to get freshened up. He went to his study where he could be alone; he conjured up a crystal, "Sir Didymus. Report please."

"Sire. I was not expecting you to contact me so soon. I have not learned exactly who is responsible but I was able to trace an errant magic spell back to where I think it came from."

"Yes. That will due for now. That spell nearly killed Jennifer. Where have you traced it too?"

"The unnamed lands sire."

"I might have guessed. Stay there. Continue on your mission. I want to know who sent that spell."

"Yes sire."

The little fox faded from the crystal. This was worse than he had originally thought. The unnamed lands are full of dangerous criminals and banished fae. It could be more than just a plot to take the throne. This may be revenge for something the old king had done.

"Crosps," Jareth bellowed for his captain.

Down the long halls past the stairway room, you could here the thundering of feet. Running down the corridors as fast as ones goblin feet could carry him, came the captain of the guard.

"Yes king?"

"I want double guard along the battlement. Any sign of magic spells or unannounced guest are to be reported by crystal," he threw the goblin a globe, "use this to contact me immediately so that I may handle the threat."

"Sire. You in danger?"

"No. I am not. The Princess Jennifer is. Tell no one who she is or that she is here. Understand?"

"Yes." He said saluting his king.

It would be a while before Jennifer was ready to come down. At least if she was like most women. Jareth needed to go see an old friend. Someone he knew would have an ear out for the unnamed.

He ran towards his own study window leaping out and changing to his owl form mid leap. He flew north towards the blue elm forest. A place most never went. It was full of old tree spirits and the few Dryads' that were left from above ground.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.oO.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.Oo.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

The crystal burst like a soap bubble once the king had finished giving his orders. Didymus never like the unnamed lands much but he was able to traverse them without too much trouble. He had grown up here, his father having been banished long ago. His mother died after he had been born. When he had been old enough, he had been granted permission to leave the lands.

He fell into service to Jareth as a messenger but quickly proved he value as a spy. No one ever suspected him of anything but a simpleton. Now he had a greater mission. He would have to enlist help. Help the king may not approve of but help he would pursue anyways.

Didymus had to travel into the old swamps. Swamps that fed into the bog of stench many miles away in Jareth's kingdom. There on the border was the small cottage of Iain. An old crotchety dwarf banished for brawling with the high kings guards. If anyone knew what was going on in the unnamed lands Iain would. He had ears everywhere. Many came to him with secrets. Secrets they themselves couldn't keep but knew who they could trust. That's what Iain was now, the secret keeper.

He, like many other had their price for information. Didymus knew his weakness. It would not take long to reach Iain's cottage. Didymus did need to make a quick stop along the way at the edge of the elm forest.

Iain was outside spraying stray pixie fairies that were harassing his chickens, "Damn fairies. Quit bothering my chick'ns"

"Still have those pests around here? I thought by now they would have all gotten killed off by now."

"Didymus. I wasn't expecting your visit for months yet. What brings you here so early?"

"Iain. You know why," Didymus handed Iain a bundle of purple star fruit, "I assume this is still your usual price?"

"Yes. Blast them dryads never letting me get near 'em anymore. So what do ya need to know?"  
"Heard anything about a plot against the high court or any of the nobles?"

"I heard not long back about someone tryin to get revenge against a long gone line of the high court. Didn't pay much attention to it since that line had died out long time past. Ailean's line is long gone."

"No. It wasn't gone. Just gone from the underground. His daughter fled to the human world."

"I see. Then you might want to see out the Iron towers keeper. He was the one I heard speakin' 'bout it"

"Thank you Iain. I shall visit you again when I am able. Though it may take sometime to sort out this current problem."

"You do to much for Jareth. He doesn't treat you with respect."

"I owe him much Iain. My honor says I must serve my debt."

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.oO.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.Oo.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

_AN: I know its short but I wanted to get an update out to you. I'm writing several things at once plus working on my novel. Between that and trying to pack for my upcoming move its hard to get free time to write. _

_Even harder is getting away from all the distractions. His highness is still being a pain. He's also not happy about bringing up Iain or the unnamed lands. Can anyone please explain to him about plot?? Seroiusly…_

_Anyways… REVIEW please… the more I get the more I write ___


	13. Chapter 13

"Well I think you done served your debt long ago. But you do what you must. It's your honor that needs to be served and no one else."

"This time it's not just for him. The princess needs my help too. Maybe when she takes her place as queen the lands will have peace once again. She's worth it."

With that said Didymus hopped up on his noble stead Ambrosious and rode to the east, to the Iron towers.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o..o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O..O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Jareth flew north for many miles. The blue elm forest was only accessible by air. The valley was surrounded on all sides by vast tall mountain ranges with steep cliff sides that no one dared to scale. He needed to find one particular dryad, Sessiley. She was wisest and oldest among those who were left. Jareth look through the valley for a clearing big enough to land.

She would have the answers he needed, "Sessiley where are you hiding?"

"Who dares call a dryad by name," called the creaking voice from far in the forest; it boomed and echoed through the trees.

"Sessiley, you know very well who dares. After all you've known me since I was a child. Now please come out. I need to speak to you."

Creak, drag and swish the dryad walked out to the clearing. Her bark was peeling her limbs were bare, but in her face one could see youth and loneliness.

"Jareth, I'm sorry I didn't recognize your voice it has been many winters since I last saw you and you were still just a child then. You've grown into a handsome young man."

"I've come on urgent business. I'm sure you've probably already heard the rumors," pacing before her.

"You mean about the heir to the high court throne? Yes I have heard them."

"She's only part fae. Do you think that will be a problem? I am not sure if being here in the underground will change her full fae like it does to others who are half or more."

"Jareth, do not worry. She will become what she is meant to become. Although, I will have a better sense of her if you bring her to me."

Jareth paced back and forth in front of the old dryad," I am not sure she's ready to handle meeting you. Magical things are new to her. So far she is fine with small things. However there is also the issue of safety. Someone has already tried to kill her. Nearly did in fact."

"I see. Then we will have to devise a way to bring her here without anyone knowing."

Sessiley walked back into the forest, you could hear the rustling of her branches as she dug around looking for a magical item. She soon walked back out to Jareth. In her branch hands she held a blue stone, "Jareth, use this stone to travel to me. It will only take two people with you and will bring you to me in a mere matter of seconds. This should be safe enough."

"I had no idea you had a dryad travel stone. I thought they were all used up or destroyed."

"It's the last one."

"Then shouldn't you save it?"

"No. This matter is important enough. Just bring her here and I will see what can be done for her safety in the future. If she truly is to be high queen, measures will need to be taken."

"Thank you Sessiley. I will return to you in a few days."

"I will be waiting," the old dryad slowly made her way back into the dense forest.

Jareth watched for a few moments until Sessiley was no longer visible, tucked the precious stone into his jacket pocket then took a running leap into the air quickly changing into in his owl form.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o..o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O..O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

AN: sorry its so short. Ive been busy but I promise to start writing this story more and post when I can. I don't have net at home so uploads will be sparse.


	14. Chapter 14

Didymus had ridden to the far eastern borders of the marshes to where the Iron Towers stood. This marked the border lands to the next kingdom. The unseelie's land was cloaked in darkness, few ever ventured in. It was eerie on the borders, light and dark meeting but not mixing, like a veil dropped between two places.

"I'm sorry Ambrosious but I must go alone. You must wait here for me. Take care that you are not seen. This mission is too dangerous for you," poor Ambrosious just whimpered and cowered under the dense bushes but stayed where he was.

Didymus carefully crept along the bushes that surrounded the tall twin towers. Black as night and nearly invisible in this dense thick darkness that surrounded the borders the Iron towers stood. Sound here too was muffled by the thick darkness. There were unseen dangers guarding the towers. One had to approach in stealth just to reach the large gates that lead into the courtyard; even then you weren't guaranteed safe passage until you were inside.

Very few ever dared to push this far into the towers, the guardian was greatly feared. No one who has visited has ever returned. No one knows what the guardian even looks like. Some say he is an old knight who retired to the towers building his fearful reputation.

"I am the bravest knight in the underground. I shall face my fears. My honor depends upon it," whispering to himself was the mantra as he crept closer and closer to the dreaded gated courtyard.

The darkness surrounded him, closed in on him, he was feeling claustrophobic, but it was only a few more feet to the gate. He had made it this far. His resolve was stronger, "I can do this. I am fearless." The tall wrought iron gates loomed above Didymus's head; the poor knight barely had the strength to push them open.

"I surely wish my brother, Ludo, was here," he gave one more mighty push causing the gates to creak and squeal loudly open. At once he knew that the guardian must have heard them open. With a great burst of speed the little fox knight ran for the main door to the towers, hoping he could reach them in time. Many stories were told of people who dallied too long before reaching the doors. Many that gave him the shivers while he hoped not to be the next story added.

Nearly out of breath he finally reached the dark doors. A large metal knocker hung before him. Its grimacing goblin face and ring through its mouth reminded Didymus of the knockers of the labyrinth. The obvious thing to do was to knock. Of course everything in the underground was never simple; there was probably some code of knocks or some silly nonsense like that.

"I shall try the standard knock. That usually works," he said mumbling to himself. Didymus reached up and knocked three times. Creaking and grinding sounds like cogs and gears moving could be heard coming from the door. Slowly it opened; there was silence on the other side. No footsteps or voices to be heard.

"Hello? I'm looking for the tower Guardian." He called into the open door.

"Come closer," a deep voice sounded from within.

Didymus summoned all his courage, for though he was a brave person, even he was weary of walking into what could be a trap.

"What do you want of the Tower Guardian?"

"I seek information. Information about a possible plot against the high court."

"The high court always has plots against it. What business is it of yours fox knight who serves the Goblin king?"

"Yes I serve the goblin king but it is not him that I see this information for. I seek to protect once who has returned to claim the throne from the false heir. She has returned. But there have been attempts at her life. Though she has only been here a few days and none should have known she had returned yet."

"Ah, the princess who would be queen is whom you speak of," boomed the voice from the darkness, "I know of the plot. She would be wise to protect herself. Many want to harm her. One who seeks the throne through bloodline and one who seeks to destroy the high court."

"Two separate plots. Oh this is bad. The bloodline threat I can guess. But who is the other?"

"Why should I share this information? It matters not to me who reigns here in the underground. I have my own domain that none dare challenge."

"Guardian it is not the high court I seek to protect but the life of the princess. She is a dear friend and has live above all her life. She is special and I would do anything to keep her from harm."

"I see. Noble knight, you are honest. I commend you for this. For this alone I will impart what you seek. You must search out the unseelie prince. He is the one who plots. The king knows nothing of this."

"Thank you," Didymus said bowing low to the darkness.

"Now leave my domain. I pray you never venture here again. I may not be so generous next time."

Didymus wasted no time leaving. He ran out the courtyard through the gates and back to where poor Ambrosious was hiding in the bushes. He leapt onto his steeds back and raced back towards the goblin kingdom.


	15. Chapter 15

Jennifer lavished in the warm bubbly bath, which never seemed to go cold, for at least an hour. It was the most luxurious bath she ever had, lavender fragrances floated softly through the air as she toweled herself off. She couldn't wait to put on the gown and extravagant jewelry.

Of course, as is the nature of the underground, the gown she originally had chosen had mysteriously changed to a sapphire blue with silver embroidery spiraling down from neckline to the hem of the dress, speckled with tiny moonflowers and diamonds.

"Who switched my dress?" Jennifer pulled the cord to summon Posey.

A faint knocked at the door was heard moments later, "Enter…"

"You summoned Mistress?"

"Yes… before I went in to bathe I selected a dress and jewelry. But now a different dress is laid out. Did you change my gown?"

"No I have not. However, such things are know to happen in the castle. Errant magic does that. Perhaps the king changed it before he left. Blue does seem to suit you."

"Yes… I did want to wear burgundy though. Oh well its here might as well wear it."

"Do you need assistance dressing?"

"Actually that would be nice. How are you at putting up hair?"

"Leave it to me. You'll look like a queen when I am done."

"That would be a miracle but I suppose I should look the part…" Jennifer said sitting down in front of her vanity.

Posey was true to her word, after her hair was done she helped her into the blue gown. The tiara and jewelry were like icing on a cake. Jennifer truly looked the part of a queen. Posey has styled her hair in an up sweep with long curly tendrils hanging about her face. The Sapphire and diamond tiara complemented her golden hair perfectly.

"Mistress, you'll take his breath away when he sees you."

"Who's?"

"The king of course. Don't ya know he fancy's you?"

"I had an inkling. Of course I didn't want to say anything. I doubt it will be permitted."

"Why do you think that?"

"Well… I don't know if I should talk about this but if Jareth trusts you then so do I. You see, I am apparently a descendent of the high king. I am supposed to be High Queen. So I take my rightful place then Jareth and I cannot be together. He can't be the Goblin king and my husband too."

Posey scratched her head and thought for a few moments about Jennifer situation but she just couldn't come up with a cheerful response, "My lady, it truly is sad if your titles would keep you apart. I think you are meant to be. Course, I've been wrong only once before. But I never did see the king act so protectively over someone before."

"Really? I'm not sure how I really feel about him though. It could just be a crush or and infatuation. Nothing more."

"You still have that rose he gave you in the garden?"

"Yes. I left it on the vanity," she retrieved it, handing it to Posey.

"No, you keep it, hold it close and think about Jareth. What color does it turn?"

Jennifer did as Posey suggested, she closed her eyes and held her rose close to her heart, thinking only of Jareth. How he looked, acted and smelled when he held her close. When she opened her and looked down, her rose was a brilliant red.

"What does red mean Posey?

"My dear, Red is for love. Your heart knows what your mind is still trying to figure out. Now your only problem will be a question of your title. Will you be High Queen or Goblin Queen?"

"I will need time to weigh my options on this matter. Though I foresee that my obligations will probably out weigh my heart in this matter," she signed deeply, "When is Jareth due back to the castle? I saw him fly out his window earlier."

"I'm not sure. He tends not to stray far when there are pressing matters here at the castle. I will venture that he will return before dinner."

"Wonderful. Will you send someone for me at dinner? I shall be out in the gardens."

"Of course, I do think that you should take one of the guards as an escort just in case. Especially after what happened last time, you were out there."

"I'll be fine. I promise I shall be careful. I won't stray to far out into the wild gardens. Just through the rose gardens. Ill be careful. Tell Jareth where I am when he gets back."

Posey curtsied lightly, turned and left Jennifer alone. The room was quiet now, with the girl talk over, the room seemed dull. Even the castle seemed a little duller, like its heart had left with Jareth. Did she really love him? Was her rose giving away her heart, where her mind could not see the truth? So confusing was this love and this situation. Jareth couldn't leave his kingdom and Jennifer doubted that it would be wise to leave the high court with out a ruler for much longer.

She looked out upon the goblin kingdom from her balcony. This land wasn't terrible like the name suggested. I was glorious and full of life. The elm forests and waterfalls to the north and the prairies to the south were just a small bit of this land. What would the high courts lands look like, would they be as wonderful?

"Enough of this gloomy thinking," she said to herself, Jennifer walked back into her room, took out a lightweight cloak to keep the chill of the evening air away. Luckily she had a great sense of direction and was able to find her way back out to the gardens.

She wandered her way through the rose garden paths, watching in wonder as many of the flowers closed their blooms for the night. Even at Dusk, the garden was beautiful. The sky turned brilliant reds and purples tinting everything in a beautiful serene glow. Even the roses seemed to changes colors with the setting sun.

Such beauty was here, Jennifer wished she could share it, "Too bad Jareth isn't back yet. I would love to share this with him," she mused aloud.

As the final rays of the sun fell below the horizon, the nocturnal residents of the garden came to life. Moonflowers opened their blooms, glowed a soft silvery light, fireflies fluttered about blinking greetings to their neighbors. Even in the night, this garden was alive. Jennifer made her way to the gazebo in the center of the garden, enjoying the nocturnal flowers. Moonrise was not long after the sun went to sleep. The crescent moon played hide and seek with the clouds, its silvery light shown down on the kingdom.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o..o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O..O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Far above among the clouds flew a white owl. He was making his way back to the castle, to land on the balcony far up on the western wing. Jareth made his approach but veered back to the gardens when he spotted a lone figure walking through the rose gardens. He swooped down behind the gazebo before she spotted him, softly landing, morphing back into his true form. There hidden from view he waited, wondering what she was doing out here alone.

Jareth heard her speak, "Too bad Jareth isn't back yet. I would love to share this with him." He was slightly stunned that she wanted to be near him, in this romantic setting. Could she feel something more for him? Jareth had assumed the red flutter to her rose had just been a mere glimmer due to the kiss, a girlish crush. After Sarah's rejection, he hadn't dared to hope for love in return. However, this love couldn't be, she was destined for something greater.

Softly he stepped around the gazebo; he didn't want to startle the girl to badly, "Jennifer?"

"Jareth!" she jumped at the sound of his voice, "I didn't know you were back yet."

"I just returned actually. I saw you here in the garden. I thought I would join you."

"Odd. I was just thinking how nice it would be to have someone here to enjoy this garden sunset with me."

"Too bad I missed the best part of the sunset but we can still watch the night creatures wake up and the nocturnal flowers bloom. The moonflower isn't the only bloom that comes alive at night. The Star Orchid should be opening soon. Come," he held his had out inviting her, "Ill take you to see it. It's a wondrous sight."

Jennifer didn't hesitate this time, she took Jareth's hand and without a second thought, Jareth transported them to a secluded garden with high stonewalls all around, tall trees and weeping willows. Underneath the long fronds of the willow trees were knee high stalks, they had a blue-ish hue to them, their blooms were held tightly closed.

"When the moon is at full rise these flowers will bloom, they have a lovely purple glow that twinkles like glitter," Jareth's said explaining the flowers.

"They sound beautiful. I had no idea that you knew so much about the flowers in your garden. I just assumed Hoggle planted what he liked."

"There is a lot about me that you don't know. It would take some time to learn it all," he paused trying to find a way to tell her about Sessiley, "Jennifer, there's someone we need to go see very soon."

"Oh? I'll bet it has something to do with my heritage doesn't it."

"Partially. Let us not spoil the night with those worries. We're in my secret walled garden. No one can get in here unless I allow it. Let us enjoy the beauty that is about to unfold and each others company," he waved his hand across the old tree stump that stood before them transforming it into a park bench with soft pillows.

"I can agree to that," she said softly, while closing the gap between them. Jennifer allowed him to embrace her tightly while they sat watching the Star orchids bloom.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o..o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O..O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

_AN: Sorry its been so long since my last chapter. I just started college again(first time in 10 yrs) plus I am still working 2 jobs. Good news is that ch 16 is in the works. His Highness has graciously said I could take my time since my education is priority but says I need to hurry up and conclude this one. So the end is coming. Around chapter 25 perhaps... Hope your enjoying this. I know its taking some time to find the bad guy but theres alot going on so I hoep the veiw point changes are driving you mad yet. :) please review! and PLEASE! no one word reviews...those are soooooo annoying!_


	16. Chapter 16

o.O.o.O.o.O.o..o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O..O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Once Didymus had reached a safe enough distance from the Iron towers, he pulled out his transport crystal, spoke out Goblin city and was immediately transported to the center of the Goblin City. Of course it would have been easier to just teleport directly to the King but Didymus had no idea what he was doing and knew better that to drop in un announced. Unfortunately he had already done that once, he shivered at the memory, Jareth was so angry he nearly had dropped poor Didymus into the endless pit, you would fall forever, that feeling would drive anyone mad before too long.

The logical place to start looking for the king would be his throne room. Jareth had some magic enchantments in place to alert him when anyone entered his throne room while he was away. Didymus hoped this would get a quick result since his information was of the utmost importance to both him and Jennifer.

Ambrosious in his usual style ran full kilter into the throne room narrowly missing several tables, skidded to a halt right in front of the throne itself. Didymus nearly lost his grip on the reigns.

"Your Highness! Are you here? I have Urgent news," Didymus hollered as loud as he could, hoping that the king could hear him.

Somewhere off in the secret walled garden the king was sitting with Jennifer. Faintly through his magical alerts, he could hear Didymus calling for him.

"Jennifer, I must go, Didymus is back. He sounds very agitated."

"Alright, but Jareth could you take me with you? I don't want to be alone out here…"

"Take my hand. Well be in the throne room in a moment."

Jennifer was starting to get used to this instant teleporting, though it did leave her a little bit off balance. Jareth lead her into the throne room where sure enough, Sir Didymus was waiting impatiently for his king.

"Didymus this had better be important!"

"Sire, it is. But I think it best if the lady not hear this."

"Didymus its ok I can handle it," Jennifer said softly.

"You heard the lady. Spill it."

"As you wish," Didymus relayed what the Iron Tower Guardian had told him.

"You were braver than I thought. Going to the Iron Guardian. How did you know to go see him?"

"I saw and old friend sire, Iain. He was the one who suggested going. It proved to be a fruitful mission."

"So this unseelie fae has some kind of grudge against my family? Maybe we can talk to him and compromise. I mean I wish he isn't the cause of my family disappearance but I am not even sure I want to take the throne at this point."

"Jennifer, you don't understand the ways of things here. Taking a life is never acceptable. As it stands I have a feeling you won't have a choice in the matter of succession."

"So what do we do about this Jareth?"

"I must think about this. We do need to go see a friend of mine, and Didymus… Don't think I have forgotten about Iain," Jareth stroked his chin, "I think that after this is all over perhaps I could allow Iain to visit the Goblin city. After all he did provide very helpful information."

Didymus was shocked, his poor mouth hung open, unable to form the words to thank his king. Nothing further was discussed, Jareth took Jennifer by the hand, vanishing leaving only glitter where they had stood.

The couple reappeared in Jareth's bedchamber, "Jennifer, I am going to be taking you to see an old friend of mine. Her name is Sessiley. There's one catch. You will have to see her alone."

"Why?"

"It's just how it's done. She's a dryad. We will have to use a travel stone to get there. My magic cannot penetrate the barriers of the forest. I will take you there and wait at the forest edge."

"I guess but I really don't like the idea of being alone with someone I don't know."

"Jennifer, it will be ok. I trust her with my life and she will protect you."

"Ok, ok. Let's get this over with."

In one hand Jareth held Jennifer's hand, while in the other was the travel stone, glowing bright blue. He spoke the spell to bring him to the Blue Elm Forest, to Sessiley. One bright blinding flash of light engulfed the two travelers transporting them instantly to their chosen destination. Jareth being used to the subtleties of instant travels was less affected than Jennifer who nearly fainted.

"Sit down for a moment. Stone travel is a little more involved physically that magical travel. I'll show you the path to follow once you can stand again."

"Thank you Jareth," pushing herself up off the ground, "I am ok. Just a little woozy is all. Any chance you'll tell me why this Dryad wants to see me?"

"I cannot. It is for her to say. She would never for give me if I stepped out of my place on this."

"Oh fine. If it must be then it must be. I shall play along. I hope this is worth it."

"I'm sure it will. Now the path is hard to see but it is there. Just follow it in and she will be there waiting. She is expecting you," he said pointing out the hidden pathway into the forest.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o..o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O..O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

_AN: OK this may be last posting for the month. Classes are getting intense. I will try to get the next one up by 1st of february. Hope your enjoying this!_


	17. Chapter 17

"There are hidden markers to watch for. This path will split partway to Sessiley. She is never in the same place but the markers will tell you where to go. She has placed them for those who wish to find her in peaceful means." Jareth told her.

"Why am I not surprised? Nothing is ever simple in this place. I guess I better be on my way," Jennifer said starting down the path, "You'll be here when I get back, right?"

"Yes. I shall wait here 'til you come back. However long it may take."

Smiling softly at him, Jennifer turned to find the dryad, hidden somewhere in the vast elm forest. The high treetops slowly swallowed the sunlight, leaving it very dim, almost like twilight at the forest floor. It was in this dim light that the markers Jareth had spoke about began to glow a soft blue.

Each marker dimmed after she passed them, "I guess I won't be able to follow them back."

"You won't need to worry about that Jennifer. There will be a new path for you to follow," called a soft melodic voice from the shadows.

"Whose there?"

Out of the deep shadows step what could only be Sessiley, the dryad Jareth had spoke of, "Do not be afraid. As you might have guessed, I am Sessiley."

"Good. Now you can tell me why I had to come out here, alone."

"Young lady, you must learn patience. You are going to need it in the future. Come sit and we shall talk," the dryad waved her branch-like arms over a patch of grass, large mushrooms, big enough to sit on grew instantly.

Sessiley motioned for Jennifer to sit beside her on the mushrooms, between then sprung a sapling tree, whose branches interwove to create a table top, "Would you care for some tea while we discuss matters?"

"That would be lovely. Thank you."

More of the dryad's magical skills were used, from the tables branches sprung forth flowers, growing into a full tea serve for two. Jennifer was amazed at what this dryad could do. Magic itself was still such a novelty for her.

"There now, we are comfortable and ready to get down to the business at hand. You're probably wondering why I had you brought out here."

"Yes, I am. Though I have a feeling it has something to do with my family line."

"You are correct on that but there is more. You see this land has been in turmoil ever since your line split off into the mortal realm above. With no one to ascend the throne there has been nothing but bickering among the other families as to whom should be next to rule. It has been this way for thousands of years. No one can agree."

"That's horrible," shocked Jennifer paused to think, "So now that I am here everyone is expecting me to create peace again. That's an awful lot for someone to have to take on. I just learned of my line recently and have not been trained to run a kingdom. How can anyone expect this of me in such a short time!"

Sessiley laid a branched hand upon Jennifer's shoulders. Trying to ease the tension she felt, "It will take time. Dear heart you won't have to do this alone. You have friends here that will help," Sessiley stopped. Not sure if it is her place to confess Jareth's growing affections, "Jareth is there for you too. Have you not noticed his devotion to your safety yet?"

"Yes but I thought that was because I was to be High queen. He told me it was his duty to see me safe."

"True enough. There is more in his heart that just duty my dear. You feel it too. You're betrayed by your rose you wear. Even now it shimmers red."

Jennifer peered down at the rose, it was shimmering red but not just any red, the red of true hearts desire and love. She couldn't understand why she hadn't noticed it before, "Sessiley... it doesn't matte how we feel about each other. How can we be together if we must rule separate kingdoms. How can I even rule? I was told I could not since I was not full fae."

"My dear there is always hope where loves springs. As to the fae blood, there is a way around that. There's the slow process and a very rapid but dangerous one. Overtime your will become fae just by being here. Your inherit magic is already starting to surface."

"My magic?"

"All fae are born with magic. The extent of it all depends on the family line. Yours, being the most powerful."

"But most of my ancestors were human. How can it still be so powerful?"

"Your blood may be thinned out but the magic is as strong as ever. It's been bottled up inside of you from birth. We just need to uncap it."

"So this will happen slowly over time. How much time?"

"I have heard tales that I took almost a full century for one individual. But it could also be as short as months."

"I don't think we have that much time to waste. Ill need to learn to use this magic too. That will take time. How do we do it the fast way?"

"In your particular case there really is only one way. It's a mingling of bloods. But it cannot be any fae's blood. It must be someone as powerful as your line. But to do this you will be linked. Mind and soul. Are you prepared for that?"

Linked, Mind and soul. That was quite a bomb to be dropped on already heavy shoulders. Fae lived almost forever; to be linked to someone that long could be a heavy burden or a gift. Jennifer could not think of whom Sessiley could have in mind for the mingling. She knew now only a handful of fae. But all were considered commoners by their own standards. Only Jareth was as powerful as perhaps her own line.

"Wait…. Do you mean to tell me that Jareth will be the one?"

"Cleaver girl. I knew you would figure it out on your own. This is not something to be done lightly either."

"What about his goblin kingdom?"

"My dear child. Do not worry about the goblins. There will be a new goblin king. As Jareth being linked with will undoubtedly want to join you as you high king."

o.O.o.O.o.O.o..o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O..O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Jareth waited as promised for Jennifer at the edge of the elm forest. He paced along a well worth rut he had created in the hour's time since she had parted his company. Jareth was not well known for patience.

_How long is Sessiley going to keep her! What could they possibly be discussing!_

He conjured a crystal to peer in on Jennifer, but to his dismay he was unable to see anything but blackness.

"I should have known better. That damnable magical block affects everything."

Jareth continued to pace, the rut continuing to get deeper and deeper until finally Sessiley's messenger appeared.

A silver fox ran up to Jareth, bowed briefly before relaying his message, "Sessiley needs you now."

"How shall I find her? Will the markers glow for me?"

"Yes your highness. She has set them to glow. Hurry please. A decision has been made and you will be needed."

"Which choice has the girl made?"

"I do not know. But both have been presented. Either way you are needed."

o.O.o.O.o.O.o..o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O..O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

_AN: Sorry for the long interlude between chapters recently. I know I promised more frequent updates. But college has me overwhelmed. That and working 2 jobs. I'm trying to get another chapter ready to upload but after this it may be a few months before I can get the next one out. ____ Oh and sorry for the cliffhanger! I promise I won't do it often._


	18. Chapter 18

Jareth wasted no time. He walked at a pace that was almost a run but still dignified for a king. The messenger sounded urgent with the need for him to be present at Jennifer's side. Jareth hoped but also feared the choice she would make.

It was true; he knew the slow awakening from the dance in dreams til now. In his heart how he had begun to feel about her. He knew from the moment he had risked his life for her, in that moment of battle and fear when he saw her laying on the ground. Jareth thought his heart would break for fear she had been killed.

How a bond like this would affect them he was not sure. He wondered if Jennifer truly understood what this would mean, "I haven't told her she can't return to her world," he said in a whisper. How would she feel when she learned she could never return to the mortal world, but only visit like a ghost.

The last of the glows loomed ahead, he slowed his pace so as not to arrive out of breath and looking disheveled as a king ought not to be.

"Sessiley! What was the urgent matter you needed me for?"

"Jareth, be calm my dear. It is not all that urgent. I am afraid that little Viktor was overzealous in hi duty."

"I've a mind to skin that fox next time her get overzealous. Now back to the matter at hand. What is needed of me?"

Sessiley took Jareth by the hand, leading him away from Jennifer to speak in private, "My dearest, she has chosen the mingling of bloods. I'm not too surprised by it. She feels she does not have the time to wait for her powers to awaken and mature on their own."

"Is she aware what this will mean between her the chosen?"

"Only to a small degree. She is aware of who I have chosen for this. As I am sure you must have figured out this also."

"Yes I assumed it would have to be me. As all others with the power needed are too close to kin to her. Though they may not be direct blood," Jareth was not sure he wanted to tell Sessiley his true feeling, but he was sure she probably already knew, "I'm beginning to fall in love with her. I hadn't realized til recently that is what has been tugging at my heart since she arrived, nay since I first laid eyes upon her. There is a bond already between us. She knew me before we ever met."

"Jareth, would you like to know why you feel this? Why she knew you before she ever saw you?"

"Yes. Please tell me."

"Long ago When King Ailean's daughter was coming of age to marry. Ailean had the task of choosing her husband, as was the usual custom at the time. He also was choosing the husbands of any future daughters she was to have. A bond was created for those future daughters, to their suitors. One that would ensure they would have happy lives, but also strengthen Ailean's line."

"So you are telling me that over a thousand years ago my chosen queen was already hand picked for me?"

"To put it bluntly. Yes and No. Only her bloodline. It was an intricate spell to bind two souls together before birth. So yes, she was chosen for you but neither set of parents knew whom it would be. Only that it would be a child from either of their blood lines," Sessiley motioned for Jareth to be seated by Jennifer.

"So what now?" looking to Jareth and Sessiley, "Will it be done?"

"That is up to Jareth, but there is something else you must now before we do this Jennifer."

"Oh?"

Sessiley explained this situation to Jennifer, all the details of her and Jareth's ancestors binding their bloodlines. It was a lot to take in for the human transplant in the world of so much magic. Sessiley truly wondered if the young woman understood the impact this would have on her life.

"I think I understand. I would be bound to Jareth. Like what we call soul mates above ground."  
"Yes, we would be. I am accepting to this. It can be done relatively quickly. There will be some changes to you physically. Moreover, your magic should emerge fully."

"I have magic?"

"Yes, because of the fae blood in your family line."

"I think I am ready for this. Let's get it over with, there is much more I need to do before I can claim my heritage and my throne."

Sessiley drew out of a hidden pocket in her gown a small dagger. She passed her hand over the table to create a small goblet. Jareth, knowing the ceremony held his hand over the goblet prepared for Sessiley to cut into his flesh. Jennifer assumed she must do the same and with out a word held her hand out, cringing in preparation for the cut.

Only a small amount of blood was needed from each to be mixed in the goblet, Sessiley placed Jareth and Jennifer's palms against each other to complete the fist part of the mingling. The moment their blood combined Jennifer was hit with a wave of emotions that were not hers. They had a warm cinnamon and spice sensation accompanied with them. The final step was to pour the mingled blood onto the forest floor to symbolize that they were connected to each other and the land.

"Oh my, I can feel your emotions. I didn't expect them to be like this. Yours are warm like cinnamon and spices."

"Yes and I feel yours too. Cool like fresh mint in the spring. You must remember how they feel different in the future."

"So now we are linked to each other… What else can I expect with this?"

Jareth knew what changes would occur but was Jennifer ready to find out, that was a good question. Perhaps he would feed her info slowly as the changes started to manifest themselves.

Perhaps just a small amount of information, "You can expect for your magic to start emerging. Small things at first. How exactly I do not know. Everyone uses magic in a different way. For example," Jareth waved his hand, "as you can see mine is mainly by use of crystals. Though I can do other magic."

"Magic… that will be fun and probably scary all at once. Who will teach me?"

Jareth took Jennifer by the hand, the same hand that would now have a scare to remind her of the bond, "I will of course. But we have plenty of time for all of that. We must return to the castle. There are other matters to attend to."

"One step at a time I guess," turning to Sessiley, "Thank you for your help."

"My dear child. Come see me anytime you need advice," To Jareth she said, "Your magic can be used now to return you to your home. I have lifted the block."

With a single bow and puff of glitter, both Jareth and Jennifer disappeared from the forest.


End file.
